


Pleasure in Unexpected Places

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Sharing, Cyborg!Genji, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Time Travel, Young!Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji has been sent back in time by Winston to try and stop Hanzo from almost murdering him that one fateful night. Things take a weird turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Stop writing Genji smut fics, Demial. People will start calling you the Crazy Genji Lady.
> 
> Also Me: AO3 needs more Genji selfcest.
> 
> ___
> 
> Each new section tells the story from the other's perspective, in an alternating fashion. Starts with cyborg Genji.

" _Kuso_."

Where was he? His quarry was drunk that night, but he wasn't that drunk. He should have been easier to find. The chrome pieces on Genji's upper back glinted as he moved swiftly through a patch of moonlight.

He just needed to occupy his target until the night was over, and hopefully, everything will change for the better for him.

>>>

Genji almost tripped over one of the stones in the back pathway. He was sneaking back inside the house for what felt like the billionth time. He had gotten lucky earlier that evening. In fact, he was about to score a second round when the young woman's roommate had caught them.

He hummed in annoyance. His body was still buzzing with unspent sexual energy. He brushed his messied green hair back from his forehead, deciding just to go back to his room and rub one out. He continued to pick his way down the stone path, half-listening for anyone nearby that might catch him.

>>>

Genji finally spotted himself, disheveled and almost stumbling, and using a path he knew well to sneak back into his house. His younger self had his gazed fixed on the ground, making sure to plant each foot on each stone. Genji lowered his body and started forward. Oh, this was going to be easy.

He snuck up behind the drunk, younger man, wrapping his hand over his mouth and using his other arm to bind the younger's mans arms to his body. Genji lifted, carrying the struggling bundle in the direction a gazebo he knew was off the path.

His younger self struggled, but Genji was essentially the stronger and more skilled version of himself in this time. His quarry kicked backwards into his armoured shins. Genji merely grunted and stumbled a step, not feeling any pain.

Genji continued to carry his younger self towards the gazebo, and he stopped struggling. That did not surprise Genji. He had always been a clever man. The young man in his arms was probably trying to figure out why he was being kidnapped and how he could escape. His family had many enemies, so he was probably mentally running down the list. Genji was not concerned with him figuring out that he was being kidnapped by himself.

>>>

The truth was, Genji was trying to mentally talk his now-prominent erection into going down. It was probably a result of the mix of the excitement of the situation and his leftover sexual frustration. It was probably of no concern to the mystery person holding him, despite how obvious the tent in the front of his pants was.

>>>

The two of them reached the gazebo steps, and Genji easily carried his younger self up the steps. Genji placed the oddly-cooperative bundle on the wooden floor, and spun him around so that they were face-to-face. He wanted to explain that he meant no harm and stall for time until he thought they were safe.

Genji was taken aback with what he saw. The disheveled, sweaty hair on the other man made it clear what he had been up to earlier that night. Said hair fell back over his heavily-lidded, drunk gaze. His younger self gathered his legs underneath him into a kneeling position, highlighting the outline of straining cock. He leaned forward, and his eyes roamed slowly over his older self's cyborg body. Up his thighs, over his chest, and alighting on each broad shoulder. Genji suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable. And confused. He was warned extensively about meddling too much with the past, but no one mentioned a situation like this. His younger self shouldn't be looking at him this way. He would fix that.

>>>

Hi omnic kidnapper roughly flipped him over, so that his stomach was pressed against the cool wood paneling of the gazebo floor. He cried out when the head of his cock painfully hit the floor.

Metal fingers grasped his wrists, and the omnic firmly pulled Genji's arms behind his arching back. He gathered both of Genji's wrists into one hand. Cool air hit his neck as his bright orange scarf was pulled his neck. Not a second later, his vision went dark. Something soft and warm was wrapped over his eyes. To top it off, the omnic pressed his knee down across his thighs, holding his legs in place. He didn't need to check to know that he wasn't going anywhere. The rough treatment had his dick pressing harder against the floor. Knowing himself, the front of his underwear had a small wet stain.

>>>

"Shouldn't we at least go on a date first before we fuck?"

What a smartmouth. Genji pushed more of his weight down on his knee and pulled harder on the younger man's arms as a warning to shut his mouth or suffer the consequences. There were no actual consequences, but he didn't know that.

"Mmm, I guess we can skip right to it, then."

Genji made a disgusted face beneath his helmet but held steady. Was he always this ready to go? No wonder Hanzo had been so angry at him.

"Changed your mind? Maybe we should go inside to a more private place. Like my room."

>>>

The omnic seemed to be weighing his options. If Genji could get him to agree to go inside, he could either get some or give the omnic the slip through one of the many hallways of his home. Either way, no one would be stupid enough to harm a son of the former patriarch of the Shimada clan.

>>>

Genji was frustrated. He knew he had to find some way to occupy his younger self, because, if he remembered correctly (and he did; how could one forget a night where they came so close to death?), Hanzo would come looking for his younger brother very soon. Maybe he could give in to the desires of the younger man below him. Just for now. If all goes to plan, Genji may even cease to exist as he is right now. It didn't matter what happened tonight. And it had been so long since he had someone young and attractive at his mercy...

Genji let go of his younger self's arms and stood. He kept a firm hand on the scarf, though.

"Made up your mind, have you?"

>>>

The scarf covering Genji's eyes didn't alarm him. In fact, it made the situation all the more exciting. And the extra layer of danger from potentially being caught had him leading the two of them towards the wooden bench he knew was in front of them. He let the omnic spin him around again and sit him down on the bench. He felt the other male pull open his legs and settle between them. Genji gave him his signature lopsided smirk when the omnic's hand slid his hand up the inside of his thigh, pausing to cup his clothed dick.

"Want that, do you?"

>>>

Maybe Genji shouldn't have been so surprised and disappointed that his younger self was letting himself be taken advantage of like this. He didn't know who Genji was. And he had no intention of revealing himself. That meant maintaining his silence. Time to get, and keep, the other man's attention. He pulled the scarf down and set it beside them.

>>>

"I have never met a cock-loving omnic before."

The male below him looked cute, with his cat-ear antennae and the way he was nuzzling his face plate into front of his pants. Genji was almost disappointed when the omnic leaned back to unzip the younger man's pants. A cool metal finger pulled his underwear down and tucked it under the straining shaft.

His lips parted briefly when he saw the omnic wrap his fingers around him.

>>>

Genji noted how quickly he was able to get his counterpart's eyes to glaze over with lust. It was too easy. Genji remembered exactly how he used to like it. He knew how tight to grip and where. He literally and figuratively had his younger self in the palm of his hand. An unashamed groan from above him confirmed it.

"I did not expect you to be this good."

He also knew that just a handjob wasn't going to cut it. If he really wanted to keep the young man's attention, he would have to use his mouth.

>>>

"Genji!"

Shit, it was Hanzo, Genji realized, looking in the direction of his voice. How did he know that Genji was out here? He sounded strange. Where was he? Maybe if he and the omnic got up now, they could elude his brother and make it back to his bedroom.

He looked down at the omnic, but-

He no longer had the metal face anymore. It was gone. In its place was a decidedly human face, but it was marred with uneven colour. Scars cut into his cheekbones and across his nose. He couldn't help but notice that the man would have been gorgeous had something not happened to his face.

"I am so sorry. I did not realize you were not an-oh, fuck, okay..."

The cyborg flicked the tip of tongue at the head of cock, interrupting, and locking brown eyes with him. He grinned hungrily, distorting the scars on his cheeks, and communicating his intentions to continue their tryst right here, right now.

The cyborg started with the head. The foreskin was already pulled back, revealing the wet, shiny flesh underneath. He watched as the older man gently lapped at the tip and made a show of swallowing the precum that had collected there.

" _Kuso_."

The older man's eyes widened briefly at that, but he continued with enthusiasm. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the head and licked a stripe down towards the base. Once there, he pressed his nose into the black pubic hair. He relaxed his tongue and used it to massage the testicles there, sucking at them gently.

Genji sighed mildly in disappointment when the other man stopped what he was doing to pop his cock properly in his mouth. He regretted that sigh when the cyborg dug his fingers into Genji's thighs and sucked on his dick like the cure for his scars was contained in his cum.

>>>

"Genji!"

Hanzo called again, sounding closer. The older Genji remembered the sound of his brother's voice that night. He remembered that Hanzo had seemed oddly calm that night for the passionate person that he was. Up until Hanzo's blade had started to cut through his skin, he didn't notice the murderous look that had been in his eyes during their prior conversation. He just needed to distract his other self until Hanzo gave up looking and went back inside to calm down.

His younger self was looking in the direction of Hanzo's voice. Genji reached up and snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face.

>>>

Genji returned his gaze to the man below. The way the cyborg's eyes burned desperately into his, and the way he flicked his tongue at the head of his cock had Genji gripping the bench for dear life. He quickly brought his hand up to cover his mouth to cover his loud moan. The older man was working him exactly as he liked, and e didn't want Hanzo to hear the noise he was inevitably going to make when he came. Genji bit into his palm, watching the other man's lips pull on his length. There was something strangely familiar about his eyes...

>>>

Had he always been this noisy? Hanzo will find them both in no time if Genji didn't do something to shut his younger self up. Genji's eyes fell to the scarf sitting on the floor. He grabbed it, pulled the younger man's hand away, and then stuffed the scarf into his mouth.

The scarf did its job. It muffled his moans so that no one would hear unless they came close. The problem was, now the younger man was shaking his head furiously and tugging on the ribbon attached to the back of his helmet.

>>>

Too much. It was too much! Being gagged pushed Genji dangerously close to the edge. Another flick of the tongue, and Genji's eyes rolled back into his head, crying out behind the fabric of the scarf. He emptied his load into the other man's mouth. It wasn't a full one, since he had orgasmed earlier that night, but it still a good amount.

"Genji! I know you are here!"

Hanzo sounded even closer. Genji was about to look towards the source of his brother's voice, when the older man pulled back and opened his mouth wide. Cum covered his tongue and threatened to spill down over his bottom lip.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. How did this cyborg know that was a weakness of his?

"GENJI!"

Even closer. Genji pulled the scarf from his mouth and tossed it on the bench beside him.

>>>

Hanzo was so close, but surely he would give up soon? Success seemed a only few minutes away. The situation had never felt so desperate until now. Genji tilted his head, listening closely, trying to figure out how close exactly Hanzo was. Genji closed his mouth, about to swallow. Funny how tonight had turned out, he thought with the tiniest smile.

"No, you don't..."

A pair of human hands grabbed his metal arms and pulled Genji up. He inhaled through his mouth in surprise, and his younger self pushed his tongue inside. He closed his lips around the cyborg's and sucked greedily on his tongue. Genji relaxed into the kiss and the younger man desperately cleaned his mouth of cum. When they pulled away, a single drop remained on his scarred chin. The younger man grinned at the cyborg and flicked his tongue out, taking the last little bit.

>>>

Hanzo had stopped calling for him. Finally. What a drag he was. He nearly ruined a fantastic night. He reached up and ran his hands down his face. He was spent, but he could probably go a third round. Judging by the way the older man had behaved, he wanted it, too. He opened his eyes to invite the cyborg inside, but he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> It might need a second read-through to fully understand who's doing what, but I want really wanted to write it from both of their perspectives.


End file.
